


November

by BarbaCarisi



Series: Over A Year [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Committed Relationship, Fluffier than I intended, I Procrastinated Longer Than Normal, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Over A Year, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: The holiday season was upon them, much to Sonny and Rafael’s dismay. They both could have sworn that they were watching the fireworks in Time Square a few weeks ago even though the workdays seemed to drag on. They hadn’t made plans, assuming they had a little more time. “What are we going to do,” Sonny asked.(They don't spend Thanksgiving day together but they make up for it that night. There is absolutely no plot so don't even try to look for it.)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Over A Year [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	November

**Author's Note:**

> What is time management and where can I find it? I put this off until the last minute because school and swim are hell so the majority of this was written between midnight and one in the morning and I plan on more or less passing out when this is posted. 
> 
> Any and all spelling/grammatical mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The holiday season was upon them, much to Sonny and Rafael’s dismay. They both could have sworn that they were watching the fireworks in Time Square a few weeks ago even though the workdays seemed to drag on. They hadn’t made plans, assuming they had a little more time. “What are we going to do,” Sonny asked. 

“I don’t know. I can’t leave my mother alone, especially since it’s just the two of us and I don’t want you to have to miss holidays with your family. I know how much they mean to you.”

In the end, Sonny went to Thanksgiving with his family and Rafael spent the day with his mother but they came home to each other; both carrying leftovers. “You know, one year we might have to figure out a schedule for Thanksgiving,” Sonny said as they reheated some of the foods for a late dinner together. 

“Forget Thanksgiving, we’ll need to figure one out for the entire holiday season,” Rafael countered. 

“You aren’t wrong,” Sonny agreed. That, they decided, was a problem for another day. Even with both men not typically being ones to procrastinate, they didn’t want to deal with it just at that moment. They still had some time before the holiday season got into full swing, even though stores already had Christmas decorations up and there were already Christmas commercials on tv. “Rafi, if you ever run for office make it illegal to celebrate Christmas before Thanksgiving,” Sonny said offhandedly as another Christmas commercial played. 

“You know that I don’t plan on running for public office and even if I did, I don’t think as bisexual, Cuban man would be likely to be elected. Besides, I’m not very likable,” Rafael retorted. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I like you plenty well.” And just like that, the leftovers and the tv were forgotten. 

The food was placed on the small table next to the couch and the tv was left on while they made their way to their bedroom. They mostly undressed themselves but they also couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They had made love that morning but Rafael still made sure that Sonny was loose and that he was lubed up before slowly pushing in. Even though they had been together for over a year and had had sex, there was something about Sonny that Rafael found intoxicating and he knew that he would never tire of it. Rafael could happily fall asleep and wake up next to Sonny for the rest of his life. 

Sonny was it for him, he had found the person who he wanted to be with until the end of time. Rafael wasn’t sure if he believed in soulmates but he knew that if he did Sonny would be his. Rafael was head over heels for Sonny to the point of no return. He loved everything about Sonny. He loved Sonny’s courage, kind heart, bravery, brain, and wit. He loved being able to have an honest conversation with light teasing and that Sonny recognized his sarcasm for what it was and he loved that Sonny would dish it right back at him. 

“I’m most thankful for you, mi sol. You are my light on dark days. Even when the jobs seems to drain all my hope and faith in humanity you’re there after every case to restore it. My life was incomplete before I met you and now it feels like I’ve found my missing piece,” Rafael murmured into Sonny’s ear as he aimed for the younger man’s prostate. Rafael wasn’t always vocal during sex but when he was in the mood it was either sickeningly sweet confessions and praise that made Sonny glow from the inside out or he would talk dirty in both English and Spanish which made Sonny’s blood burn with need. 

“Rafi, close, so good,” Sonny gasped after a few moments where the only sounds were panting, moaning, skin hitting skin, and the soft voices from the television in the other room. “I love you, Rafi. ‘M close, so fucking close. Don’t stop, please, need you.”

“I’m right here, mi amor. I’ve got you.”

It took a few more thrusts and timed strokes before Sonny came between them and Rafael wasn’t far behind him. After they both came, they laid there in the blissful afterglow until Rafael decided that he needed to get them both cleaned up. He turned on the shower and waited until the water was hot before he gently coaxed Sonny off the bed and into the bathroom. Rafael washed Sonny with gentle hands and loving gestures while he also got himself clean. Rafael tended to take care of the both of them after sex, Sonny had once told him that it made him feel safe and loved to know that he could just let his brain turn off and know that he would be taken care of.

Once they were both clean, they got redressed in sweats and if Sonny also stole Rafael’s old Harvard sweatshirt that was between them. They went back out to the living room and Sonny fell asleep on Rafael’s chest while the cuddled on the couch that was too small for both of them. Rafael looked down at his sleeping boyfriend as the television illuminated his features and he could only think about how truly grateful and thankful he was that he did have Sonny in his life. 

He looked at Sonny until he to got too tired to stay awake and he drifted off to sleep with the solid weight of Sonny on his chest and the television softly playing in the background. In the morning they would go to work, unfortunately, and it would be another long day as Sonny chased down rapists and Rafael looked through case law while preparing for court but they would still come home to each other. They would take comfort in knowing that they had someone waiting for them, someone to come home to, and that would make the day a little easier to shoulder. It was hard to believe that in less than a week it would be December.


End file.
